


Noodles Get You in Trouble.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Vipernette, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: An au where Marinette isn’t Ladybug and Viperion and her are very much in love.For: Lineith who asked for #48:...(Kiss) out of habit :) <3





	Noodles Get You in Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> noodle tongue...heheheh.....okay but there's a lot of ml spoilers in here, obviously from the ship. Kudos and Comments appreciated!

* * *

Marinette was surprised to find Viperion waiting for her on her balcony one night, after a fierce akuma attack that had worn her out because it had targeted her and chased her for hours, but apparently not Viperion.

“Hello, Marinette.” Viperion greeted her, tongue flicking slightly and Marinette found herself blushing at how vulnerable and calm he appeared in front of her. She joined him, standing next to him and she watched as he settled down and he sighed.

“Viperion.” Marinette greeted with a tiny hint of warm smile. He perked up at the sound of her voice and Marinette let out a shaky breath. “That akuma today was really rough. I thought Ladybug wasn’t going to be able to save the day this time, after it hit you.”

“It didn’t don’t faze me.” Viperion hissed as he stretched and Marinette could tell he was in pain.

“You don’t want to come in and recover? You sound like you’re dying.” Marinette pointed out and she reached out for his hand, but he didn’t give it to her. “Why’d you come?”

He had probably stopped by for food or gotten lost, on the way home. She refused to get her hopes up and believe it was for her.

They had been on the edge of becoming something greater and staying as friends for months. 

He claimed it was because he didn’t want her to be put in danger and she couldn’t really argue because it she did understand where he was coming from. If she were a superhero too, she’d do whatever she could to protect those around her. 

But lately, with her being able to show him that she could properly take care of herself (defending herself from akumas like today), something started to shift between them.

“I just wanted to bid you a good night. Is that so bad?” Viperion tried to smile, but failed and winced again. 

“You’re coming inside with me. You should be more concerned about yourself. I’m flattered, but if you really want to impress me, come down with me and let me help you.” Marinette wasn’t requesting; she was demanding. 

She helped him down and into her room slowly and with a lot of care, being careful not to worsen his pain. She helped him up on her bed and she herself went down to get some baked goods from down in the bakery. Her mother and father wouldn’t mind. 

“Marinette,” Viperion tried to sit up, but failed, “thank you for everything.”

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled brightly, “I’m always happy to help.”

She rushed downstairs quietly and she tried her best not to wake up her mom and dad. She grabbed a paper bag and quickly grabbed as many spare macaroons as she could. 

She’d wake up early to make a new batch anyway and these were just her father’s secret stash. Her father could do without a few macaroons for the moment.

At one point, when she was running upstairs on her tippy toes, she was afraid she was going to trip before she arrived back in her room where the snake superhero was waiting for her, and she doesn’t, but she was close. 

“Here.” She hands him the macaroons as she climbs back onto the bed, but stays on the other side, near his feet, too shy to come near him. 

“Thank you, Marinette. You’ve always been rather sweet.” Viperion munches on one of the macaroons, and Marinette swings her feet up and down over the edge of her bed. “It’s-ah, time I should be get going.”

“No!” Marinette suddenly pounced on him and realized her mistake too late. 

His mouth was opening to give out a sharp cry of pain and Marinette grabbed his face and kissed him, muffling the sound that would have woken her parents up. “I’m so sorry, Viperion. But you need to rest and I’m worried about you.”

“N-no, it’s fine.  _ I’m  _ fine. It’s just a little bruising under the suit. I’ll live.” Viperion managed to give her the biggest smile she’s ever seen on anyone and Marinette can’t help but think it’s because of the kiss. 

She’s also thinking about it and she  _ knows  _ she’ll never forget it. He had the softest lips ever and she’s blushing just watching him talk.

“What did you really come here for, Viperion?” Marinette murmured, moving to lay down next to him and she placed her head on his chest tenderly, “I’m sorry about the kiss, too, because you know-ah well, if my parents came up here, they’d think, well,  _ something  _ was going on.”

Marinette knew that by the way his eyebrows rose, that he understood what she was saying, “Wouldn’t want you to be getting in trouble. Especially because I’m a superhero and all. But I should really get going. If I wake up with you in the morning, then they’ll think something is  _ definitely  _ going on. As for the kiss…”

His voice trailed off and Marinette sat up first, to help him up right after. “Y-yeah?”

“It was sweet, just like you.” Viperion followed her up on her balcony again, managing to go up without wincing or anything and Marinette knew he was either actually feeling better, or faking it for her sake.

“Please stay.” Marinette pleaded softly, “I know you’re not fine. I’m afraid you won’t make it home, Viperion.”

“Won’t your parents get upset?” Viperion turns and Marinette looks away, biting her lip to come up with a solution. 

“I don’t think they will, so long as they don’t know you’re here and I could wake you up in the morning. Just stay. Please.”

“If it puts your mind at ease, then I’ll stay because you’ve as-” Viperions grimaced suddenly, holding his sides again, “Because you’ve asked me to. And I don’t want you to worry.”

“Come rest.” Marinette led him back down again onto her bed, “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“You’re an angel, Marinette.” Viperion gave out small groan, before shifting a little to offer Marinette space, “I’ll be gone in the morning. I promise.”

A small part of her wants him to stay past the morning, but she knew she had to help her parents in the bakery early morning for the weekend, “Can I a-ask you something?”

“If you’d like. I’m all earsssss." Viperion's voice was becoming a drawl and Marinette could tell he was tired. 

She was tired, too, but she hadn’t gotten hurt as badly as he did, considering he had also thrown himself in front of the akuma’s attack and took the blow that was meant for her, for himself.

That was the one thing she was afraid would set them back months, but it appeared it hadn’t, because he seemed at ease with her and Marinette gathered the courage to ask him.

“Did you actually, you know, like me kissing you?” Marinette didn’t know how she managed to actually say it out loud, but she did and she felt his free arm tighten around her. 

The snake’s characteristics must have rubbed off on him, because the way he tightened his arms around her reminded her of the way a snake would wrap itself around an object or person- constriction, to be exact.

_ His arms looked and felt so strong. Oh shoot. She was getting distracted. _

She  _ had  _ to focus and she finally managed to peel her eyes off of his chest and arms, to his green eyes that were already looking at her in earnest.

“I did, my queen, and I would love to have your lips on mine again.” Viperion replied, earning a small, choked sound from the back of Marinette’s throat, “And to answer your question from earlier, I actually came by to see you because I was worried the akuma had shaken you up pretty badly. It targeted you today and I was afraid I was going to lose you during the battle.”

“Nice to know you were worried.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Marinette got comfortable lying next to him, an arm wrapped around her and she began to drift off to sleep. Soon, they were both fast asleep, but Marinette woke up once later on in the night, to take in his perfection, and fell asleep contentedly again.

* * *

The second time they kissed was after they established what they were.

“Isn’t it going to be stressful for you, worrying about me?” Viperion asked while he jumped from roof to roof, carrying her in his arms after school. 

“I worry about you all the time, so what else have you got?” Marinette challenged and Viperion shook his head.

“Alright.” Viperion agreed, “If you’re comfortable, I’d like to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

“And I’ll gladly accept.” Marinette replied as they arrived on her balcony and he placed her down gently on her feet. “It’s about time, too, noodle tongue.”

“Noodle tongue?” Viperion chuckled and Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, and she remembers that being the second kiss that started the whole chain off.

It felt...natural, like breathing, to kiss him and she didn’t have to think twice about it.

“Come up with a better nickname and if I like it, I’ll call you that instead.” Marinette pulled him to her and she kissed him like she needed him, pulling at his hair and he clung onto her, one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping her face gently.

She would have stayed there with him all afternoon, if she hadn’t heard the click of the camera and realized they had been caught.

“Well, looks like we’re in this together.” Viperion placed a ghost of kiss on the tip of her fingers before diving down to chase after whoever had done it.

Marinette wasn’t surprised at all to find out that it had been Alya, when Viperion showed up at her doorstep to drop off Alya. She had expected it from her and it made Marinette laugh at the lengths Alya had gone to get proof and show it to Marinette that one of the superheroes on Ladybug’s team was seeing someone.

“And you had your sights set on Viperion why?” Marinette chucked a pillow in Alya’s direction, “God, Alya!”

“You have a whole god right there, Marinette. And it looks like you’re-”

“Alya!” Marinette shouted, covering her own face with another pillow, “You can’t tell anyone.”

“But Marinette-”

“Alya, I understand you’re a reporter, but I really need you to keep quiet about this. I need to know that I have my best friend with me and that I can trust her to keep the reporter in her quiet about this until Viperion and I are ready to tell others.”

“Reporter’s honor.” Alya gave her a nod to affirm it and Marinette threw herself at her best friend. “One question, though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Is he a good kisser?” Alya giggled like crazy and Marinette blushed, as she tried to silence her with the pillow that she had previously thrown at her, but missed.

* * *

The kisses after that, while something unusual to others, it wasn’t unusual to her. There was a particular one that Marinette remembered because it brought a lot of unwanted attention to her afterwards, even a visit from Ladybug herself to warn her of the dangers of dating a superhero. But Marinette knew that she could handle herself more than what people gave her credit for. 

This particular kiss was one she hadn’t really payed much mind to, seeing as it was something pretty normal for her.

“Hey, noodle tongue, I have to go home before my mom and dad start asking me questions.” Marinette scooped up her bag after Viperion managed to return her from the akuma’s clutches. She could tell he was worried and Marinette’s phone began to buzz. She had seven missed calls from her mom and dad. “See you later.”

She wasn’t thinking when she returned the kiss before he left, while texting her mom she would be there soon. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for her...and then she remembered that they weren’t alone and that they were in front of all those reporters and the crowd that had formed around her.

“Oh no.” Marinette muttered, shoving her phone into her purse and began trying to make her way through the crowd that was reaching out to touch her, to stop her from leaving before they could ask any questions.

“Marinette?” She heard Nadja’s voice over everyone else’s and she cringed. God, her parents were going to give her the talk and try to have Viperion over for dinner. She couldn’t deal with this right now. It felt overwhelming and she was panicking, looking for an exit through all those people who were making it difficult for her to go home.

“Need a hand, Mari?” Viperion didn’t wait for an answer and he was holding her by the waist as he ran and jumped from roof to roof to help her home. 

“Lifesaver.” Marinette breathed out and she pointed to the front of her parents’ bakery. “My parents are blowing up my phone right now. The kiss is all over the news.”

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Viperion offered and Marinette shook her head.

“I don’t think they’re ready for that right now, especially when they find out how long this has been going on. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

She closed her eyes and she meant to just hug him, but she winded up with her lips crushing his, and they both pulled away, a bit awkwardly because her parents had come out to see the two of them standing there.

She really had to control the urge - _ more like habits at this point _ \- to kiss his beautiful face every time she was near him. That’s what got her into this mess in the first place.

“Marinette,” Her father began, “If you’re not too...ahem, busy, we’d like a word with you. Your boyfriend can stop by for dinner because we’d like a word with him, too.”

Marinette nodded and quickly glanced at Viperion, who also nodded, understanding what she was saying without any words, and ran off. She wasn’t too worried, because her mom was usually alright with her and boys. 

The only person who she was really worried about talking to was her father, who was really intense with her boyfriends. The last person her father thought she was dating, it ended with her father akumatized, but Marinette knew by the way her father was looking at her, that it wasn’t the case this time.

He looked really happy and excited for Marinette, trying to hide it under an expression of disapproval, but Marinette could see right through her father. Marinette followed her mother and father into the bakery, where he demanded to know everything about her relationship with her and Viperion. 

The uneasiness in her chest settled once she realized her father was completely okay with it, just a little worried about the dangers, but Marinette told him she could handle herself perfectly fine, echoing a conversation she had with Viperion once.

“Papa,” Marinette covered her face behind her hands, “You’re going to embarrass me tonight, aren’t you?”


End file.
